


Tough Love 2

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood, Dominant Dean, Incest, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Stripper Sam, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come here Luce.</p><p>We need to put on a show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love 2

Sam lazily looked upward, watching his partner's eyes close as he quickly thrusted forward. The man gripped his hips tightly, Sam softly moaning, making the other's eyes open again. Sam quickly contorted his face, feigning pleasure.

A few forceful thrusts and loud grunts later, the man collapsed onto Sam's chest breathlessly. Sam breathed heavily, otherwise unaffected by the man who was now attempting to stand up.

Sam sat up and watched the man climb off of his stomach, a smug look on his face. "That was great babe."

Sam smiled slightly, leaning back on his hands while the other man placed his hands on either side of Sam's thighs. "Don't you think?"

Sam resisted the urge to turn his head away and cough from the alcohol on the man's breath. The man pushed down on Sam's chest, making his back hit the bed forcefully. As he pulled Sam's hands over Sam's head, he placed each knee on either side of Sam's legs, trapping him on the bed. "What's the matter bitch? Can't talk?"

Sam stared up into the man's eyes. "Get off of me."

With a laugh, the man brought his face down to Sam's. "I'm not scared of you pretty boy. I'm the one paying you, and if I'm not satisfied, I'm not paying."

Sam pulled his hands out of the man's grip and glared into his face. "You can either get dressed and leave willingly or I can get security to drag you out."

The man laughed and grabbed Sam's hands again, pushing them back over his head.

"Trent!"

Sam watched the door as Trent rushed in, feeling the man let go of his hands. While the man was distracted, Sam pushed him down to the floor and sat up on the bed. "Can you get this creep out of here?"

Trent nodded and walked into the room, approaching the man that was now sitting on the floor. He carefully grabbed the naked man by the arm, picking him off of the ground. The man pulled his arm from the guard's grip, picking up his clothing. After he got dressed, he turned his head towards Sam, still on the bed, and spat on the floor at Sam's feet.

Sam stood up and walked towards the angry man, whose arm had been take by Trent once again. Sam smiled brightly, tilting his head before he brought his hand up and smacked the man across the face. The man growled before being dragged out of the room, shouting obscenities down the hall.

Sam sighed and brought his hand down to his waist, hearing the back door being slammed. As Sam bent down to the floor, picking up his strappy outfit, he heard Trent walk back into the room. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam turned towards the door, bringing his hands to his face. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Trent nodded and stepped out into the hall, closing Sam's door.

Sam took his clothing into his bathroom, setting it on the floor. He turned on his sink, letting the cold water run on his hands. He put his palms together, the water pooling in his hands. Sam brought the water to his face, rubbing it onto his cheeks.

He took a deep breath before he turned the water off and grabbed a washcloth from his towel rack. Sam picked up the black fabric, stepping into it, looking into the mirror at his reflection. He fixed a few of the strips of fabric covering his chest, covering almost none of his skin. Picking up his makeup brushes, he placed another layer over his chest, the light black lines becoming invisible once again.

Sam walked back into his main room, picking up his carton of cigarettes from the side table. He took a single cigarette out and grabbed his lighter, walking out of his room and out of the back door.

He leaned against the brick of the building, lighting the cigarette and placing it into his mouth. As he stood there and smoked it, he considered leaving for the day, as it was already around midnight. He thought back to his customers, counting the money he had gotten so far. As he counted the last customer that actually paid him, he realized he was about a hundred dollars short of what he needed to make. He sighed and threw his cigarette to the ground, watching it burn out before he turned to go back inside.

Sam walked down the hall, entering the main room, the stage empty except for three men on the poles and four customers eagerly watching the men on the stage.

Sam walked to the bar, picking up a tray of drinks to give to each of the potential customers sitting in front of the stage. He walked behind the first one, leaning down and placing the drink on the chair's arm. "Hey baby." He said as his mouth passed the man's ear.

Sam watched as the man's head turned slightly, watching him walk to the next person with the tray of alcohol. Sam repeated the process with the other three customers, feeling each of their gazes follow him back to the bar. He paid no attention as he sat down the tray and nodded to the bartender, silently asking for a drink for himself.

Sam sat and talked with the bartender while he finished his glass of vodka. As he sat at the bar and sipped his drink, he watched one of the strippers step off of the stage and climb into one of the observers laps.

Sam quickly finished his drink, walking away from the bar and onto the stage, placing his hands on the now empty pole. He lifted his legs, using his hands to climb to the center of the pole, then wrapped his legs around it. He slowly removed his hands from the pole, holding his weight up with his knees.

Sam leaned back, letting his head rest on the stage as he brought his hands to his sides. He slipped his fingers into his clothing, pulling the straps down his torso. Sam let his eyes scan the observers, trying to pick a customer.

Sam almost fell off of the pole as his legs grew weak. He watched as another stripper walked off of the stage and sat in a observer's lap. Specifically, Dean's lap. Sam placed his hands on the pole again, unwrapping his legs and putting them down on the stage.

He made eye contact with the stripper in Dean's lap, calling him back to the stage with a simple hand movement. "Come here Luce."

Luce climbed out of Dean's lap, strutting to the stage as Sam reached out a hand to pull him onto the platform. Luce let himself be lead onto the stage, looking deep into Sam's eyes.

Sam grabbed Luce's arms tightly as he leaned forward. He brought his lips to Luce's ear, while Luce turned his head. "We need to put on a show."

Luce smirked, Sam unable to see, before he put his lips to Sam's ear. "All my dreams are coming true." Sam resisted the urge to smack the other man as they pulled away from one another.

Luce climbed onto the pole in front of Sam, bringing his legs above his head, before flipping upward, his hands removed from the pole as he used his thighs to keep him from falling. He leaned down, placing his hands gently on Sam's cheeks.

Sam leaned upward, placing his own hands on Luce's bare back. The customers watched as Sam swiftly pushed Luce down to the stage floor as he sunk down as well, both men landing in splits on either side of the pole.

Sam moved his hands to Luce's sides, sliding them up to his tight top. Luce brought his hands above his head letting his top be pulled off. Sam threw the top to the stage floor, hearing a catcall from the observers.

Luce kept his hands above his head as Sam brought his lips to Luce's chest. As Sam started to dart his tongue out, licking Luce's hairless chest, they heard a forced cough from the audience.

Sam turned his head, looking at his brother who was sitting in the front row, watching carefully. Sam smiled and pulled away from Luce, who still had his hands over his head, and stood up from his split.

Sam stepped down from the stage, ignoring anyone in the room besides his brother. Dean watched eagerly as his brother sashayed towards him, a smirk on his face while his brother approached.

Sam wasted no time, grabbing Dean's hand and leading him to the same back room. He opened the door, lead Dean inside and quickly reclosed it.

There was no time for Sam to react as he was pushed against the closed door. Dean forced Sam's hands above his head, breathing heavily as his lips neared his little brother's.

Sam whimpered slightly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the door. Sam felt Dean's breath on his cheek, as he also felt one of Dean's hands run down his strapped torso.

Sam's eyes flew open, a sound escaping his lips as Dean forcefully grabbed his sides, lifting him onto the bed.

Sam let Dean control him, not resisting as Dean roughly removed his outfit and cuffed his hands to the familiar cuffs.

"Dean-"

Dean covered Sam's mouth while Sam's eyes ran along his brother's entire face. Dean opened the bedside drawer with his free hand, emptying it quickly and laying the contents on the bed. Running his hands along the multiple sex toys, he picked up the whip, bringing back memories from the month earlier.

Dean removed his hand from Sam's now silent lips. Sam watched as his brother smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, before bringing the whip onto Sam's chest.

Sam's face contorted in a mix of pain and bliss. He bit down hard on his lip, feeling a drop of blood start to pool. He raised his head and looked down, eyes running across the red welt that had risen on his skin.

Dean threw the whip to the side, uninterested, before roughly grabbing Sam's cock with one hand. He squeezed his brother tightly, making Sam clench his fists and thrust his hips forward.

Opening his mouth, Sam breathed loudly, struggling to find words.

"Dean..."

Dean squeezed harder, making Sam silent again as painful sparks ran throughout his body. Dean let his free hand softly run overtop of the welt on Sam's chest, not bleeding besides a few random drops. He took his time smearing the droplets, making Sam's entire chest a pale red, still fiercely holding onto his brother's cock.

Sam lay on the bed, gently pulling on his handcuffs, but otherwise motionless.

Dean looked up at his brother's face, seeing Sam's eyes tightly closed. He wordlessly let his hand, slightly covered in blood, move to his jeans, unbuckling them and pulling out his own cock.

Sam watched as Dean lined himself up, suddenly pushing inside. Sam moved upward on the bed, letting a small noise escape his lips. Dean made a contented groan as he roughly thrust into his brother.

Sam let his head gently hit against the bed's headboard, wincing with the pain of Dean tightly gripping his cock. He smiled to himself, loving the pain and pleasure that coursed throughout every inch of his body.

Dean stopped his thrusting, pulling out of his brother to be able to place his mouth over Sam's cock. Dean roughly grazed his teeth along the tender skin, feeling his brother's cock throb between his lips.

Sam clenched his fists, arching his back above the bed as he felt Dean drop his cock, watching the white liquid spill into the air.

Dean wordlessly took out a crumbled hundred dollar bill from his pocket, throwing it onto the bed before re-buckling his jeans.

Sam watched as his brother left the room, leaving him handcuffed to the headboard of his bed.


End file.
